one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox vs Boba Fett
Fox vs Boba Fett is Peep4Life's thirty-ninth OMM. Description Star Fox vs Star Wars! Two incredible pilots and combatants of the galaxy battle in my thirty-ninth one minute melee. Who's coming away with the win? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight (Mygeeto orbit) "Squad, incoming craft. Prepare for battle!" Fox instructed. Many enemy fighters came their way but there was something unusual here. A voice sounded over Fox's communications. "This is Imperial airspace. Leave now or we will open fire!" a commander demanded. The biggest ship, an Imperial Star Destroyer, began its advance to the Star Fox team. "Falco, you help Slippy with those fighters. In the mean time i'll- WHAT THE?!" Fox was attacked from behind by a new ship, Slave I and the Wolfen was in tow. Although Boba and Wolf had the same goal, they weren't too fond of their ally. Boba took charge, fighting Fox in space battle before the two were forced to land on Mygeeto' surface. Both left the craft and began their assaults. Fox was unsure who this was but he was aligned with Wolf and that was dangerous. Let's have a blast! FIGHT! Boba fired wrist rockets at Fox but he leaped over them with ease and opened fire with his blaster. Fett took to the air and returned fire with his blaster rifle. Fox used his deflector but the bounty hunter avoided any reflected damage and flew in towards Fox. As Boba neared him, Fox charged a more powerful shot and fired at the jet pack, rendering it useless. Fox then enveloped himself in flames and charged at Boba who narrowly avoided the move before binding Fox in a grappling wire. He dragged Fox across the floor and dropped a thermal detonator towards Fox who kicked it away. Fox used his fire move again to release himself from Boba and the two got into a hand to hand fight. A skilled as Fox was though, he couldn't damage Boba's armor. Boba then ignited a stolen lightsaber and swung at Fox. Fox dodged swing after swing and fired at Boba the entire time. Boba swapped tactics and used his flamethrower. Fox activated his reflector which meant the fire surrounded Boba. Fox used his illusion dash, which sent the bounty hunter staggered towards an edge of the war torn city. Boba fired his rockets again, one hit Fox and knocked him on his back. As Boba was ready to kill Fox he was then surprised by the speed of his target who managed to dash sideways and grab a hold of Boba. Fox removed Boba's helmet, exposing the clone's face. The two fought hand to hand again until Fox used a kicking combination to push Boba backwards. Boba fired yet more missiles, but Fox was ready; he deflected the rockets toward Slave I, destroying the ship. The blast caused the very street they were on to break up. Boba ran to reach the other side, firing his grapple. He got up and pointed his blaster at Fox and fired a shot into his stomach. Fox gasped as he fell to the ground. Boba loots his body for gadgets then dumps his body after painfully cutting him letting Fox fall into the abyss. KO Boba flew back to the Star Destroyer and The Empire Fleet destroys Fox‘s team and ships. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Boba Fett Category:Peep4Life Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Gun Fights Category:Science Fiction themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees